


Take Me to the Stars

by FaeSolo



Series: Equal Grounds [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Carol Danvers, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeSolo/pseuds/FaeSolo
Summary: You never know who you’ll run into in the corners of the universe, and sometimes a new friend is just what you need.
Relationships: Captain Marvel/Rey, Carol Danvers/Rey
Series: Equal Grounds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616422
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Take Me to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I’ve ever finished, probably after a little bit too much wine. I hope others enjoy this pairing as much as I do. I could be tempted to do a sequel if anyone enjoys this enough. Also, apologizing in advance for the funky formatting, I’m not used to uploading on the site yet.

Carol would never get over the feeling of just being able to fly wherever and whenever she wanted to. While she usually used the power for good, every once in awhile she took time off for a joy-ride with galactic bar hopping. Sometimes, it felt like your own universe was just too little, and you needed somewhere completely anonymous to just let go.  
Turns out, the way to truly find anonymity included not only jumping galaxies, but also making sure to go to the furthest corner of the farthest galaxy: the planet of Batuu, to the Town of Black Spire Outpost.

Batuu would always hold a special place in Rey’s heart. Now that the First Order was defeated, the planet was thriving. Black Spire Outpost still remained a safe haven for those who managed to stay undercover during their time on the planet, and Rey made sure to use that to her advantage. Now that she wasn’t fighting for survival, she finally had time for fun activities.  


Oga’s Cantina was slowly earning a reputation as the place to go to for more… carnal activities while visiting this corner of the galaxy. Rey had to be careful if she wanted to give into those urges, so Oga’s Cantina was her best choice.  
As she nursed her drink at the bar, Rey scanned the room for any new figures. She was in the mood for a human companion tonight, and wanted to make sure she picked the right one. After all, they needed to be strong enough to handle whatever she could (literally, sometimes) throw at them.  


Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a woman enter the bar who immediately caught her eye. The blue that seemed to fill the majority of her suit covers reflected the lights off the bar, and Rey was intrigued by the way she held herself. The wide blue eyes and blonde hair framing her face made the woman appear softer then the obvious muscles showed. After just a glance, Rey knew that this had to be her companion for the night.

The atmosphere of the Cantina was reassuring Carol that she had chosen the right place for the night. It was clearly a place of celebration, and the energy practically radiated out of the walls. She sat at the bar and made sure to start with just a basic whiskey. There was usually only a 50% chance that the alcohol would even affect her, and she was pleasantly surprised that the corellian whiskey she ordered gave her a nice tingle after the second glass.  
As she swallowed down the remainder of her second glass,she looked down the bar and noticed a lean brunette eyeing her from across the way. The woman was stunning, and judging by the look in her eyes, she felt the same about Carol.  
Carol smirked and pushed herself away from her spot at the bar, moving across the room until she reached the brunette. Up close, Carol was even more impressed. This girl wasn’t intimidated by her, which immediately peaked Carol’s interest even more. Carol extended her hand out, grinning when the other woman didn’t hesitate to go in for the handshake. “Hey, I’m Carol. Would you mind if I got you a refill on these drinks?”

Rey was pleasantly surprised when the blonde was the one to approach her. She had been expecting to make the first move, and it was nice to be pursued for once. “I wouldn’t object to that.”  


Carol waved down the bartender and refilled their glasses, making small talk with the brunette. She introduced herself as Rey, and didn’t seem to have any idea who Carol was. She was happy that news of her was still not quite making it to this galaxy. It was nice to know that she could still make it out here anonymously. She simply introduced herself as Carol though. There was no point in lying about anything, and if the night went as she thought it would, she had a feeling she would be seeing Rey again soon.  


It was a relief to Rey that Carol didn’t know who she was. They spent an hour or so chatting, trading stories of flying through the stars and “epic space battles” as Carol described them. Rey hadn’t though the other worlds could have existed, but it was clear that she was missing out. She decided to keep her anonymity, as the Resistance was still rebuilding and she could stay hidden in this town.  


Finally after a few drinks, Rey felt bold and slid her hand up the blondes’ thigh as their knees bumped. She watched as Carol’s pupils visibly dilated, and leaned forward to whisper her intentions into her ear. Carol eagerly nodded. “I only have my ship here though, and there isn’t going to be much space there. “  


“Don’t worry about it. They always give me a room here.” Rey slid off the stool and reached into her parcel, getting ready to finish paying the tab. Carol beat her to it and then wrapped an arm around her waist. “Go ahead, you lead the way.”

Rey was grateful for the lodging the villagers’ had provided her. She led Carol there, after Carol had mentioned how long she had traveled in her ship and that she couldn’t bear to sit in there anymore. Rey was vibrating with anticipation as they approached the door. She hadn’t scratched this itch in awhile, and she was looking forward to someone who would probably be an equal match.  


As soon as they entered the room, Rey stripped off her holster and put the saber in the nightstand drawer as Carol shrugged off her suit, revealing a clingy tank-top underneath with some tight black leggings. Rey looked her up and down, not even bothering to hide her interest.  


Carol smirked as she took in Rey’s glances. Once Rey had settled all her belongings, Carol wrapped her arm around her waist, tilting the brunette’s chin up until they made eye contact. “Is this ok?” She asked, looking between her eyes and lips.  


Rey nodded, and leaned up to kiss the blonde eagerly. After a few moments of exchanging heated kisses, Rey realized she was not going to be the one in charge in this situation, and she was okay with that. She felt safe in Carol’s arms, and let the blonde push her up against the door. She let out a soft moan as she was pinned back, and Carol used it as a chance to plunge her tongue into Rey’s mouth as she ran her arms up her sides, brushing the edge of the brunette’s tunic with her hand, stroking along the soft skin she could feel underneath. Rey pushed her hips forward, welcoming the contact and tangling her hands in Carol’s hair.  


Carol smirked and pulled Rey’s tunic out of her leggings, reaching her hands up and slowly rubbed against Rey’s nipples, pinching them a little as she moved her lips to Rey’s neck. She nipped softly at the skin, and bit down sharper as Rey fisted at her blonde hair, and Carol felt herself grow wetter at the small moans coming out of the smaller girls’ mouth. She wasn’t using much of her strength to pin Rey to the door, but there was no question of who was in charge here. She pulled back to pull Rey’s tunic off, and spent a second admiring her.  


Rey had never felt more desirable then in that moment under the heated eyes of the Captain. She knew she had to look like a mess, and usually never got worked up this quickly but she didn’t want the other woman to stop touching her. “Gotta say, you’re good at this, Danvers.” She panted out as the blonde threw her tunic to the ground. Carol laughed. “Well, good to know you’re enjoying this so far. I want this to be good for you. Do you have a safe word to use, or would you like me to choose?”  


Rey laughed back. “Yes, definitely enjoying this. And don’t worry. My safe word is just red, but if I want you to stop, I’ll make you.”  


Carol raised an eyebrow, but was filled with glee. She definitely didn’t need to worry about this girl. She spun Rey around, pushing her against the bed, and yanked down her soft pants, pulling her boots off quickly as well. “Roll onto your stomach.” She said, leaving Rey’s panties on for now. Rey hastily rolled over, and braced her legs against the side of the bed. “I usually prefer to use the toys, but I’d like to spank you with my bare hands. Do you mind that?”  


Rey felt herself grow weak at the knees a little. “Oh, yes please.”  


Carol quickly smacked a cheek. “From now on, it’s ma’m until it ends.”  


“Yes, ma’m.” Rey pushed against Carol’s hand, and cried out with each smack. Carol didn’t stick to a pattern. She’d alternate between heavy, swinging blows and small taps, making sure Rey couldn’t predict what would happen next. Carol paused and licked her lips, looking at the reddening marks on Rey’s perky ass. She leaned forward and pushed herself over the brunette’s back, reaching two fingers to stroke against the outside of Rey’s panties.  


“You’re so wet.” Carol murmured in her ear, tugging the panties down and lifting Rey’s legs out of them. She reached her fingers back up and stroked through her folds, delighting in the loud moan Rey let out. She pushed a finger against Rey’s lips, and felt herself grow wetter as Rey sucked on the tip to taste herself. “Flip over and push yourself against the headboard.” Carol said, removing her fingers and quickly stripping herself down. She left her panties on, and threw herself on the bed as well, laughing as it bounced Rey. She reached up and took one of Rey’s nipples into her mouth, using her other hand to pinch at her other nipple. She pulled one of Rey’s hands into her hair, and sucked harder as she felt the brunette yanked her hair around.  


“Put your hands against the headboard, and get comfortable,” Carol said as she moved up and straddled herself over Rey’s shoulders. She kept her panties on for now, figuring it would make the other girl work harder.  
“Finally.” Rey licked her lips as Carol hovered over her. She could smell the blondes’ arousal, and had been wanting to get her mouth there all night. As soon as she could reach her, she stroked her tongue against the outside of her panties and moaned at the musky taste. Rey pushed as hard as she could against the scrap of fabric, and slipped her tongue through the side. “Can you please get these off, ma’m?”  


The polite begging only turned Carol on more, and she quickly scrambled off Rey to throw the panties to the ground. “Hm, you like tasting me like this?”  


Rey eagerly nodded, not caring how she looked. “Not going to lie, I’ve always wanted to just be surrounded like this. So really, you’re helping me out here.”  


Carol quickly straddled Rey’s face again, and rubbed her clit against the soft lips beneath her. Rey swirled her tongue inside, and Carol let out soft cries as she could feel herself get closer. She wasn’t expecting the brunette to be quite this good at eating her out, but she wasn’t complaining. Rey reaching a hand around and used that to push into the blonde with two fingers, and continued to use her tongue to suck softly at Carol’s clit. All of a sudden she felt the thighs around the side of her tighten, and she moaned eagerly as Carol round out her orgasm on Rey’s face.  


“Well, I can’t have all the fun here. You don’t happen to have any toys in this room of yours, do you?”  


Rey blushed as she realized she had, in fact, packed something just in case she got lucky. “Yeah, just get off of me, will you?” She laughed, sliding herself out from under Carol and reaching into the drawer of the small night stand. She had never had this strap-one used on her, but she had a feeling Carol would definitely be the one wearing it tonight. She tossed into on the bed, and in fact Carol quickly felt against the straps of the leather harness. “You don’t mind if I wear this for you, do you?”  


Rey shook her head. “As a matter of fact, all I could picture at the bar was you pushing me against the counter. So yes, no complaints from me here.”  


Carol laughed. “Good. Get on all fours for me.” She couldn’t identify the exact make of the strap-on, but it was ridged and smooth against her own pelvis. She also pulled out the small tube of lube she saw, but she had a feeling this would slip right into Rey. Rey made a beautiful picture, her tan skin contrasting with the white sheets, and her cunt was shining in the dim light of the room. Carol draped herself over her back, rubbing the tip of the dildo against Rey’s thighs, and dipped two fingers back into Rey. She scissored her fingers inside and pushed in a third one, getting even more turned on as Rey gushed against the sheets. “Please, ma’m. I need it .”  


Carol rubbed the dildo against Rey’s slit and pushed the head in, grabbing Rey’s hair in a fist to hold her back from fucking herself onto the toy. Rey let out a small whine but held herself still, her own thighs straining at the effort. “Good girl” Carol murmured, slowly pushing herself into the tight hole. As soon as she slipped all the way in, she pulled out quickly, setting a brutal pace as she fucked into the smaller girl. The room filled with the sounds of slapping thighs and high-pitched moans, and Carol felt when Rey gushed around her with her first orgasm. Carol slowed down, but used her other hand to swat at Rey’s thighs, making sure the pain followed her through the aftershocks. “You good?” She said, rolling her hips slowly back into Rey. The textured base of the dildo felt good, but she needed to keep going to get any more satisfaction.  


“You can keep going.” Rey panted, collapsing forward onto her arms as Carol pushed her back against the bed, forcing her lower half even higher in the air. Carol grunted as she brought the brutal pace back, continuing to grind herself onto the dildo base. She could feel herself reaching the edge quickly, and reaching her fingers around to rub them against Rey’s clit. Carol let out a small cry as the tremors began to spread through her body, her orgasm hitting her as quickly as the last one. Rey let out a satisfied cry as her second orgasm hit her too, feeling herself spray against the sheets in a way she hadn’t before. The room became silent except for their heavy breathing, and Carol slowly slipped out of Rey and took the harness off, letting it thump to the floor as she pulled Rey into her arms on the dry part of the bed. “So I didn’t mean to make such a mess.”  


Rey laughed, letting herself lean back into the blondes’ strong arms. “I wasn’t expecting this to happen either.I don’t want to be forward, but I wouldn’t mind this happening again.”  


Carol tilted her head to press her lips against Rey’s forehead, enjoy the soothing sound of her slight accent. “I have my ship. Traveling over here won’t be easy, but I wouldn’t mind doing that. For now, we still have plenty of time until morning comes. We still have a whole other side of this bed to ruin anyways.”  


Rey groaned. Her ass was sore from the earlier beating but in a good way, and she was glad the blonde wanted to keep her around. “Fine. We get a power nap, but then it’s my turn to wreck you later on. We have to keep this on equal footing, after all.”  


Carol shivered just thinking of the morning to come, and pulled the thick quilt at the end of the bed over them. “Absolutely. But for now, we sleep.”  


Rey lazily waved her hand around her head, using the force to just shut the lights off and slide the padlock through the door, and finally allowed herself to fall into a restful slumber.


End file.
